


Not Our Thing

by Rin_1224



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_1224/pseuds/Rin_1224
Summary: Short (late) drabble for Sakumoto Week Prompt 2: CookingInspired by the clip of Shiyagare x Shabekuri 007 on 24 Hour Television when Aiba told the story Nino inviting himself over to Aiba's to eat after work.





	Not Our Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first time writing Arashi. I hope someone likes it!
> 
> I have ALL the disclaimers. 
> 
> *The pairings are there if you squint. Really hard.   
> *And this fic is super awkward like they are.   
> *Also I am terrible at plot so nothing really happens haha...and sorry that any reference to the prompt is implied action, not actual cooking haha. If anyone would like to pick up with what happens after, please feel free!!

“Remember when Aiba told the story about how Nino invites himself over to Aiba’s to eat?” Sho laughed as he stood next to Jun in the elevator.

They were finally heading home after filming the Shiyagare episode where they had announced that Arashi would be the main personalities for 24 Hour Television this year. Sho had been recalling out loud some of the moments in the previous times they had hosted that he had particularly enjoyed. Jun had been nodding along, offering his own commentary every now and then. For whatever reason, it was just the two of them in the elevator and Sho felt compelled to talk to fill the silence. And luckily, Jun didn’t seem to mind.

Now that Sho thought about it, at the time when Aiba told this story about himself and Nino, it had surprised him, Jun and Ohno since they had no idea that this was going on. But at the same time, it was _those_ two. There was a comfortable familiarity between Nino and Aiba that only childhood friends who had managed to stay together (and not kill each other, as Nino would say) for so long would have.

“Nino was super embarrassed though,” Jun contributed with a grin. “He was bugging Aiba afterwards for telling the story on live television and making him look like a freeloader. I bet that doesn't stop him from going over still.”

Sho laughed at the sudden information, forgetting he was in a small confined space, causing his already loud laugh to bounce off the walls and fill the elevator.

Jun couldn’t help laughing himself when Sho looked embarrassed and covered his mouth. He liked it when Sho broke out of his newscaster persona, especially since Sho tended to be more serious when it was just the two of them. He felt more relaxed when they were laughing together like this.  

“I can’t imagine the rest of us doing that though, even though we’re close,” Sho said after a moment. “Like, it’d be a little weird if Ohno-san just came over suddenly, or if I were to be like ‘Hey Matsumoto-san, I’m coming over today to eat.’”

“Do you want to?” Jun said jokingly, wanting to make him laugh again.

But Sho didn't laugh.  

Sho couldn't breathe. _What?_  

Jun stared at him _. Oh_. Sho thought he was being serious. Now _this_ was awkward. “Oh um, it’s totally fine. You should come today...if you’re not busy,” he said after a moment, more calmly than he felt. Was this weird? Inviting Sakurai Sho to eat?

“What? Really?” was all Sho could say with a nervous laugh. _Wait, was that a joke?_  

“Yeah,” Jun replied with a nod. “I was planning on cooking today anyway. There’s a recipe I learned from 99.9 that I wanted to attempt, but I bought too much stuff since I forgot the recipe accounted for multiple takes.”

“Um...well uh yeah, if it’s not too imposing?” Sho said slowly. A chance to try Matsumoto Jun’s homemade cooking in his fancy apartment? _Yes, please_. But then again, this wasn’t their thing. This was Aiba and Nino’s thing. Sho and Matsujun were supposed to be the cool pair...the kind to respect each other from a distance, not to go over to each other’s houses and share meals. 

The elevator reached the parking garage level and the two stepped out.

Jun turned to look at Sho, who still looked quite surprised and unsure. “It’s fine every once in a while, right?” Jun offered, sensing the awkwardness. And how many more opportunities like this would naturally come along? Especially now that Arashi...Jun decided not to finish that thought and think so much. “But just one condition,” he added.

“Condition?” Sho asked, furrowing his brows.

“We don’t talk about this on TV.”

Sho looked up and realized that Jun was smiling, still being respectful of their distance while offering to close that same distance just a little bit. And that was good enough.

“Deal,” Sho said quickly with a grin. _Sorry fans_. “I’ll come by in about an hour with drinks and dessert?”

“Perfect.”

They began walking toward their own cars. Sho’s stomach growled in anticipation of Jun’s homemade food and he began to look up the address for the pastry shop that made the best Mont Blanc. Jun thought about whether his apartment was clean (Well, it always was but was it _presentable_?) and if Sho would even like what he made. But to be able to see Sho Sakurai make _those_ faces and noises over Jun’s cooking? So worth the effort.

Two cars quickly pulled out of the parking garage.

 

**Omake** (extra):

“Where’s everyone?” Aiba asked, arriving at the dressing room to find only Nino.

“Ohno-san has a meeting for Ohnomaru. Sho-chan and J left already.”

“I see,” Aiba said as he rummaged through his bag for his car keys. “Why aren’t you leaving yet?”

At Nino’s silence, Aiba looked up, only to be met with Nino’s cheeky grin.

“Aiba-san, can I come over to eat today?”


End file.
